Madison Humprey
subst: Tsuyoi is an OC created by Blandboys. She attends Akademi High. Appearance Tsuyoi has brown, curly, messy hair with a dark blue flower in her hair. She has green eyes and a purple choker. She wears greyish gloves and stockings. Personality Tsuyoi has the persona Friendly but Strict. She tutors students and is kind when something goes wrong for someone. She has a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to rule breaking. She hates it when people are being bullied and will come to rescue. She will restrain Yan-chan if she sees her commit murder, and will call the police if she sees a lone corpse and will stand guard. If Andy (her crush) is murdered, she will grieve his death. If she witnesses his death she will snap and will try and kill Yan-chan while insulting her, attracting attention. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Andy Rumpord * Students in a good mood * Friends Neutral * Occult Club * Martial Arts Club * Kocho Shuyona Dislikes * Basu Sisters * Delinquents * Info-Chan * Death * Killing Dere Stats Tsundere: 0 Never berates Andy, ever. Kuudere: 0 Always expresses emotions. Yandere: 0 Killing is not something she likes. Deredere: 2 Is very energetic, but hard to go back to that in some cases. Dandere: 5 Talks about her personal life, but only to Andy. Himedere: 5 Thinks she is important enough to not die. (Bonus) Hajidere: 8 Is very nervous when extremely close to Andy. She can't hold his hand without blushing. Stats Sainty Her sanity used to be at 100% before something lowered it to 80%. Strength She has extensive self defense training but she can go even further beyond. Seduction Her level is 4, but she rejects most boys. Biology Maxed Out. Chemistry Level 4 Langage Maxed Out. Physical Maxed Out. Psychology Level 3 Routine * 7:01AM - 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. * 7:05AM - 8:00AM - Goes to the podium of her class and gives tutoring lessons. * 8:00AM - 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with Andy. * 8:30AM - 1:00PM - She receive classes. * 1:00PM - 1:25PM - Goes next to the Gate and waits. * 1:25PM - 1:30PM - Goes back to class and chats with Andy. * 1:30PM - 3:40PM - Listens to classes. * 3:30PM - 4:00PM - Goes to the podium and waits for cleaning time to end. * 4:00PM - 4:10PM - Talks to Andy next to the Cherry Tree. * 4:10PM - 5:56PM - Reads a book with Andy. * 5:56PM - 6:00PM - Change her shoes and leaves with Andy. Quotes In Game Reactions Relationships Andy Rumpord Tsuyoi loves him with all she can, but can't touch each other without blushing. She's afraid of rejection from him due to having different opinions. If she did confess though, he would say yes. It takes her a while in some situations to say something to him because she doesn't want to blurt out that she likes him. Once she accidently sent him a text telling him all of the things. She had to take his phone and delete the text before he saw it. Chase Boloka A literal nuisance. Mom Her mother was killed in a car crash. Police is wondering whether the death was an accident. Madison.png Tsuyoi Genmitsu.png Madison Humprey.png ��.png Category:Friendly But Strict Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Blandboys' OCs Category:Gaming Club